marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reed Richards (Earth-616)
Reed's History Reed was cited as having served behind enemy lines as a member of the O.S.S. during WWII after college. Element? um can someone explain how reed's element is water Catface 18:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC),br> :it would just have to do with the fluidity of water. Steranko 07:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hulks This information is lacking, I added some, but it needs more, and maybe some corrections Zachariah Zuan 15:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Citation? Where does "Dr. Richards is one of the three most intelligent beings on the planet." come from? Who are the other two, etc. : 18:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'd eliminate the "three". There shouldn't be a need for a citatation beyond that.--Savageland 19:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hyper Intelligence I thought his hyper intelligence derived from his ability to stretch any part of his anatomy, which he uses to stretch his brain, thus making more neural connections, which enable him to think at superhuman speeds, so shouldn't Hyper Intelligence be under the Plasticity section? Vanoden (talk) 01:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I had not heard that, very interesting concept, though, let's see what the admins think. I thought the radiation just enhanced his brain tissue. The Next X-Man (talk) 02:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man I believe that's the case for the Ultimate Universe version. Do you remember where you read that? I don't think it's true of the 616 version, if I am remembering correctly... — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps it was the Ultimate Version, I just had a notion, doubt I read it anywhere, but yeah, it makes more sense the way Vanoden said it, makes sense. I seem to now remember what I said from a comic, but I'd probably never find it. The Next X-Man (talk) 18:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :: I know the Ultimate Reed does it, it's the reason the back of his head is now elongated, but I haven't heard about 616 Reed doing that. But then again, I know more about Ultimate Reed than 616. -- Bow before the almighty Lightning powers of the Photon Commander! 21:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::If I'm not mistaken. Tony Stark stated Reed could increase his intelligence by elongating his head in an issue of Matt Fraction's Invincible Iron Man. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) A bit of fun math for you Ok, so I read in the trivia section that Mr. Fantastic once wrapped himself around 8-12 lbs. of TNT and completely absorbed the force of the explosion. So I did some math to find out the least amount of force that requires. TNT does about 4.184×(10^6) Joules of force for every kilogram. 8 lbs is about 3.62874 kilograms. Throwing that number into the equation, we get 1.518264816×(10^7) Joules. That much force is about equal to getting hit by one of these travelling at 160 km/h (100 m.p.h.) -SalaComMander 05:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :It's a comic book character. It's not supposed to be realistic. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man ::Who said anything about it being realistic? We're talking about a completely malleable man, whose hobbies include accidentally discovering alternate dimensions and creating super advanced technology, absorbing the force of at least 8 lbs on trinitrotoluene without any permanent effects to his body. Of course it's not realistic. ::-SalaComMander 22:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Very interesting math. Thanks for the calculations! :::Artful Dodger (talk) 23:40, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Return Hey I know Reed is currently reconstructing the Multiverse with his family, but could he possibly return and reunite the Fantastic 4?(Dragonfly31 (talk) 21:25, February 19, 2016 (UTC)) :I'd say it's only a matter of time before the Fantastic Four return. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:28, February 19, 2016 (UTC)